The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved flowerpots or containers of a type commonly utilized to grow plants. More specifically, it pertains to flowerpots which are adapted to be used in hiding various different things or objects such as keys, money, notes, jewelry or the like.
Virtually everyone is familiar with the fact that a wide variety of different "things" or structures have been utilized for the purpose of hiding various different types of objects or things as indicated in the preceding discussion so that the presence of such objects or things will not be normally detected on casual inspection but so that such objects or things can be retrieved without significant difficulty whenever this is desired. It is considered that it would be effectively impossible to catalog in this specification all of the prior uses of door mats, money belts, hollow handles, false bottoms in containers and the like which have been proposed and to various extents used in hiding various different objects and things. Many of such prior structures have been comparatively complex and expensive and/or somewhat difficult to use. On occasion, they have not provided adequate protection for whatever is hidden in or by them from damage due to ambient conditions.
It is considered that the latter reason is probably responsible for the fact that flowerpots are not known to have been utilized in hiding various different things--especially keys. It is frequently desired to hide a key to a house adjacent to a door to the house in such a manner that it can be located by one having knowledge as to where the key is hidden. Frequently, such keys have been hidden under door mats, in lighting fixtures or other reltively non-visible locations. In general, keys are not adequately protected against ambient conditions such as rain when located in any of these locations. Further, such locations are so commonly used that individuals with improper motives will tend to look for them in such locations.
Since flowerpots are commonly utilized reasonably adjacent to the doors to homes, it is considered logical to utilize them for the purpose of hiding keys. Presumably, the reason that they have not been utilized for this purpose in the past relates to the need to protect a key--or anything else--hidden by a flowerpot so that the normal moisture present in association with a flowerpot will not cause corrosion or other damage. It is considered that any flowerpot which is to be satisfactorily utilized for hiding things or objects must be specially formed so as to not only obscure whatever is hidden in it but, in addition, so as to provide adequate protection against damage such as normally will be caused by moisture or other ambient influences.